Cadavre exquis
by Yui Tanaka Lunatoris
Summary: UA - Le travail d'Alfred ? Tueur à gage. Le travail de Matt ? Nettoyer toutes les traces que laissaient le criminel derrière lui et faire disparaître certains corps. Alfred ne comprenait-il pas à quel point il les mettaient en danger ? C'était ce que son compère s'efforçait de lui répéter, mais Al' niait toute menace, sans même se soucier de son erreur. [2p!Canada x Hitman Jones]
1. Chapitre 1 : Notre épée de Damoclès

Matthieu "Matt" Williams : 2p!Canada.

* * *

 **Cadavre exquis.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Notre épée de Damoclès.**

Les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles et commençaient à geler, déjà ; certaines branches étaient complètement glacées. De la givre et de la glace recouvraient les routes, les étangs d'eaux, les vitres des voitures. Les fleurs ayant combattus le froid et le gèle jusque là rendirent l'âme.

Dans les fins fonds du Canada, dans les forêts blanches et brumeuses, pouvait être aperçut une maison faite de bois et de pierre, à l'orée. L'homme y logeant n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de la ville, trop polluée à son goût, alors il s'était installé à cet endroit, perdu dans les profonds bois canadiens, où il pouvait respirer avec sérénité l'air de la nature à pleins poumons. Et, accessoirement, aller régler le compte "à sa façon" des braconniers venant chasser les animaux avec illégalité.

Il avait forgé une route à la hache, pour que sa vieille automobile rouge, rouillée et cabossée puisse trouver chemin vers la ville. Certes il n'aimait pas y aller, mais il en était bien obligé, pour pouvoir aller s'acheter à manger, de quoi réparer des choses délabrées - des murs par exemple - , ou bien même des produits pour effacer toutes traces "suspectes" laissées par son compagnon de logis.

Cet homme vivant reclus dans la forêt s'appelait Matthieu Williams, surnommé Matt par quelques personnes privilégiées auxquels il autorisait l'emplois de ce surnom.

Matthieu était à quelques mètres de sa maison. Hache en main, il coupait quelques arbres, les regardant chuter contre la terre froide et dure. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, et sa réserve de bûche était bientôt à sec. Alors qu'il brandissait son outil au dessus du tronc pour le découper en plusieurs bûches, il entendit des bruits de véhicule derrière lui. Il prit soudainement peur, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un policier ou d'un garde forestier. Matt se retourna, pointant sa vieille hache vers là où provenait le son des roues contre la terre gelée. Il la baissa aussitôt quand il se rendit compte que le véhicule à quelques mètres de lui était celui de son "ami" avec qui il partageait sa demeure.

Un jeune homme descendit de la voiture noire, claquant la portière sans aucune retenue. Une chevelure blonde, des grands yeux bleus, des lunettes glissant sur le nez, un sourire éclatant. Il s'approcha vivement du canadien, le saluant d'un signe de la main.

\- S'lut, Alfred. **Lâcha simplement le bûcheron, reprenant son activité et ignorant presque le nouvel arrivant.**  
\- _Howdy !_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- 'Pas envie.  
\- Alors ! **Il ignora totalement le "non" explicite de Matthieu.** Donc, il y a environ deux heures, j'étais en ville, tranquille. Et à un moment j'ai eu envie de manger, alors, naturellement, je me suis garé sur une place vide puis je suis rentré dans une épicerie. Je me suis pris quelques petits trucs, je suis ensuite passé à la caisse, et je suis sortis. Je suis remonté dans la voiture, puis je suis passé dans une rue sombre, et j'ai senti comme une collision sur le pare-choc. Étonné, j'ai ouvert ma portière et . . .  
\- En gros t'as tué quelqu'un. **Matt le coupa net dans son récit.  
** \- Voilà ! Du coup, je me disais, que je pourrais l'enterrer sur le terrain.  
\- Ça va pas être possible.  
\- _Huh ? Why ?_  
\- C'est pas comme s'il y avait déjà trente cadavres enterrés derrière la maison.  
\- Ah.

En effet, c'était problématique. Mais qu'allalt faire Alfred de son macchabée, alors ? Il n'allait tout de même pas aller le jeter aux ordures, non, ce serait déshonorant pour le cadavre - d'après lui - ! Après avoir débattu un long moment avec Matthieu - l'un brandissant une hache à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de l'autre - , ils décidèrent qu'Alfred découperai le corps en morceaux pour ensuite cacher les parties dans la maison. Cette idée n'enchantait pas vraiment le canadien, mais il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. Cacher le corps entier aurait été un danger de plus. Et il était hors de question qu'ils utilisent le cadavre pour servir de combustible à la cheminée du salon, la maison sentait déjà assez la mort comme ça - c'est pas comme si il y avait des têtes empaillées de caribous dans toutes les pièces . . . - !

Matt trouvait ça incroyable que son amant réussisse quand même à tuer des gens sans le vouloir ou sans que cela soit une commande. C'était donc ça, le talent secret d'un _hitman_? D'ailleurs, étaient-ils vraiment amants ? La question pouvait sembler stupide, mais elle trottait dans la tête du canadien depuis un bon bout de temps. Lui et Alfred vivaient ensemble depuis deux mois – deux mois et déjà une trentaine de cadavres dans le fond du jardin . . . - , partageaient la même chambre et le même lit, s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour, mais aucun des deux n'avaient dit à l'autre "Je t'aime" .

Matthieu était amoureux de ce tueur à gage au sourire candide, il le savait au plus profond de lui, malgré la réticence qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de ses sentiments au début, quand il s'en était rendus compte. C'était il y a une semaine à peine, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait enfin réalisé se qu'il ressentait pour Alfred. Il avait renversé son café sur la table, le liquide auburn ayant coulé jusqu'au parquet de la cuisine. "Merde ! Je l'aime en fait" c'était ce qu'il avait lâché à haute voix. C'était comme une illumination, ce que le canadien avait eu à cet instant-là. Et il remerciait le Ciel que le concerné de ses dires était encore en train de dormir dans la chambre à l'étage. Si par malheur Al' l'avait entendu, il se serait tapé la pire honte de sa vie.

En revanche, il ne connaissait pas l'avis du concerné sur la question. Il voulait lui demander, il voulait savoir ; savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou non, mais il était en même temps effrayé. Et si Al' ne l'aimait pas, au final ? Et s'il l'embrassait, le caressait, juste pour passer le temps, pour décompresser des missions, s'enlever le stress que pouvait lui procurer chaque commande d'assassinat ? Et s'il ne profitait de Matthieu que pour avoir un toit et de quoi se nourrir ? Cette possible réalité l'effrayait, et Dieu sait que peu de chose arrivait à le glacer d'effroi. Si tel était le cas, alors Matthieu préférait ne rien dire, ne rien savoir, pour ainsi resté aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait, sans que celui-ci ne le rejette, le laissant seul avec son cœur brisé.

D'ailleurs, le canadien n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un type comme lui. Un psychopathe tuant avec un sourire déformé collé sur la face, torturant ses victimes comme le souhaitait ses commanditaires, exhibant bien les outils qu'il allait utiliser pour les faire souffrir, avec lenteur. Même Matt, tout autant dérangé que l'américain, frissonnait en pensant aux manières dont Alfred leur faisait éprouver la souffrance, la supplication et l'effroi.

C'était un meurtrier n'étant pas bien mentalement. Un criminel recherché par toutes les polices mondiales, Matt risquait sa peau en étant si proche de lui et en partageant le même toit, parfaitement conscient des actes cruels d'Alfred. Mais n'était-ce pas justement ça, qui l'attirait ? Ce danger planant au dessus de leurs têtes telle l'épée de Damoclès ? Sachant pertinemment que s'ils sont découverts, c'est la fin ? N'étais-ce pas ce goût amer d'interdit qui l'avait poussé à tomber amoureux d'Alfred ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Mais des fois, le canadien se demandait, "Est-ce que c'est le véritable Alfred que j'ai devant moi ?" . Ce dernier avait démontré qu'il avait une deuxième facette, autre que celui où il arbore un sourire joyeux en démembrant ses victimes. C'était une nouvelle perception d'Al' qui s'ouvrait à lui, une bien moins sombre que celle normalement attribuée à un _hitman_. Et si cet Alfred-là, le _hitman_ , n'était qu'un masque pour cacher le vrai lui ? Un vrai lui dont il aurait . . . Honte ? Non, vraiment, Matthieu ne faisait que de se poser des questions stupides et sans queue ni tête, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son amour - sûrement non-partagée, se disait-il en soupirant - .

Alfred ne faisait tomber son masque d'innocent meurtrier, se fameux masque, seulement pendant les fréquentes sessions d'amour torride avec Matt. L'américain n'avait plus son regard d'enfant abritant un brin de malice et de sadisme dans ses profonds yeux bleus, ou même son sourire qui signifiait "Tu vas souffrir ~ !" ; ils étaient remplacés par des pupilles lubriques et semi-closes, ses fines lèvres poussant des petits cris plaintifs et obscènes, griffant un peu plus le dos de Matthieu à chaque nouveau coup de butoir. Cet Alfred-là était bien différent de l'habituel. Cela avait surprit Matthieu, au début, de voir son "amant" dans cet état, aussi "désarmé" et encore plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'était à l'accoutumé. Mais surtout, aussi vulnérable.

En fin de compte, ils avaient beau être sous le même toit et être pendant leurs trois quarts du temps ensemble, Matt ne savait rien d'Alfred. Mais est-ce que l'inverse était identique ? Le canadien préférait ne pas savoir.

* * *

Une nouvelle fanfic, une *ne va pas du tout assumer car a déjà _Silent World_ en histoire en cours* ! Une histoire qui au départ devait être juste pour me détendre et décompresser, mais j'en ai fait un truc plus sérieux malgré moi.  
Et puis, je voulais absolument faire une fanfic sur ce magnifique ship - je parle de l'AmeCan (IT'S MY SO PRECIOUS OTP GUYS) - , du coup je pond cette histoire avec une de ses innombrables versions, qui est 2p!Canada x Hitman Jones ( Ship que je surnomme **Hitman Velvet** , pour ne pas répéter "2p!Canada x Hitman Jones" tout le temps. ) au menu.  
Si autres ships il doit y avoir, au fur et à mesure que je construis l'histoire, ce sera sûrement une des plusieurs versions du FrUk - sûrement France x 2p!Angleterre, que je surnomme **Poison Romance** personnellement - .  
Oh, et l'histoire est rating M pour vraiment être tranquille, parce qu'ont va parler meurtres, démembrements et sexe les enfants, prenez des notes - JE RIGOLE ! - .  
Anyway, j'espère que ce début vous a plus et que ce n'est pas trop "désorganisé" . Si vous croisez des fautes ou des phrases qui ne sonnent pas très français, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je puisse corriger !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sang peur et sang reproche

**Cadavre exquis.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Sang peur et sang reproche.**

* * *

Matthieu se levait tôt le matin, à l'aurore, quand le soleil venait à peine d'illuminer les terres de son éclat flamboyant. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller de bon matin, préférant largement rester au lit, bien au chaud sous la couette, les fins bras d'Alfred entourant son torse, mais il était bien obligé de se lever à l'aube. Les braconniers avaient pris pour habitude de venir chasser de plus en plus tôt, pour ainsi espérer éviter de se faire prendre par un garde forestier ou tout autre personne, en train d'abattre un cerf innocent ou bien un pauvre renard arctique. Matt les détestait, les maudissait, ces êtres exécrables, à tuer les pauvres animaux de la forêt sans aucun droit, pour ensuite aller revendre leur fourrure ou leurs cors à des prix hallucinant sur le marché noir. Alors il se levait, s'habillait en vitesse, s'armait de sa batte de hockey – son arme de prédilection avec la hache – et sortait. Mais avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le visage endormie d'Alfred. Il semblait si épanouie, avec ce léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, quand il dormait. Des fois, il lui arrivait de grommeler dans son sommeil, ou bien de ricaner bizarrement. "Il doit sûrement rêver de démembrement ou être en train d'inventer de nouvelles techniques de torture." pensait le canadien avant de fermer la porte. Al' se levait généralement deux heures après son compère, ou bien même avant lui, quand ses assassinats devaient avoir lieu au sud des États-Unis, là où il se rendait le plus pour le travail. Et comme le trajet Nunavut-sud des États-Unis était long, il préférait se lever avant même l'aurore, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

[- - - - - -]

Le canadien était assit sur le canapé du salon, un livre en mains, ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Revenu de sa "chasse" aux braconniers, satisfait de ce qu'il avait bien put leur faire subir, à ces odieux personnages. Il entendit des pas provenir du couloir, et Alfred apparut dans la salle à manger. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, ainsi que d'un pantalon, des bretelles, un nœud papillon et des courts gants noirs. Matthieu le regarda de la tête aux pieds en soupirant, retirant sa paire de lunette et refermant son livre, en pensant bien à mettre un marque-page à là où il en était dans le récit. L'américain avait encore reçu une commande d'assassinat ; du moins, c'est ce que voulait dire son accoutrement. Les demandes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses ses temps-ci, Alfred revenait avec de plus en plus de corps et de sang sur les mains. L'américain devait être ravie, se disait Matt. En revanche, ce dernier en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Il allait se faire griller, un jour ou l'autre, le canadien en était persuadé. À force d'accumuler les meurtres et les corps, quelqu'un allait sans doute trouver un indice, sur un des innombrables lieux de crime de l'assassin, pour remonter jusqu'à chez eux, et l'arrêter sous les yeux de Matthieu, impuissant, qui ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider, il sera trop tard. Il sera trop tard pour le sauver de sa condamnation pour ses infinis meurtres teintés d'un rouge profond, et les mains d'Alfred d'un magnifique cinabre.

– Je pars. **Lâcha le tueur à gage, en réajustant son nœud.  
–** J'ai vu ça, tu portes ta tenue de travail. Pour combien de temps cette fois ? Et où ?  
– Une semaine. La personne chez qui je dois me rendre habite dans le Wyoming, aux États-Unis. Le commanditaire m'a laissé carte blanche sur la manière dont je dois le tuer, tant qu'il meurt et disparaisse. **Il marqua une pause.** Enfin, s'il n'a toujours pas l'argent.

Le canadien leva un sourcil. De quel argent parlait-il ? Alfred attrapa une grande valise noire à la volé, tout en chopant un pancake de la pile sur la table de la cuisine. Son compère en connaissait le contenu, et laissa échapper un long soupire, de nouveau. "Si ce truc passe encore une fois la frontière, je ne comprend plus rien à la douane." songea Matthieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alfred se vêtit d'une veste noire, cachant une bonne partie de sa chemise mais laissant apparent son nœud papillon ; il ressemblait à un _salaryman_ maintenant. Le tueur à gage vérifia si ses poches étaient vides – ce qui était le cas – . On ne sait jamais, peut-être avait-il laissé une balle dans une des poches de son pantalon ou de son veston. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir, si il était en manque de munitions face à une cible tenace. Il allait traverser l'encadrement de la porte, qu'une forte main lui attrapa le poignet.

– . . . Soit prudent, s'il-te-plaît. **Marmonna le canadien, après quelques instants d'hésitation.  
–** Il n'y a aucun danger, je te dis. **Al' soupira.** Je suis Alfred F. Jones, pas un de ces tueurs à gages de la cour de récré.  
– Je dis ça pour ton bien et tu le sais. Tu le sais, que s'il t'arrive ne serais-ce qu'une bricole, c'est la fin. Il ne faut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
– Tu t'inquiètes pour mon sort maintenant ? **De la froideur se faisait clairement sentir dans sa voix.** Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux a laissé l'autre en plan alors qu'il avait des fusils pointés sur la tête.

Matt ouvrit ses yeux violets en grand, ayant eu comme une illumination, mais ne répondit cependant rien, baissant la tête, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux ; on ne pouvait entendre de lui que son souffle chaud et rapide. L'américain sourit à l'absence de réponse et se tourna vers son compère. Il empoigna sa lame tranchante cachée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et força le canadien à relever la tête vers lui, la lui rehaussant avec le bout de son couteau, et en lui coupant une légère partie de son menton au passage, son sang rougeâtre et âcre roulant sur l'arme. Matthieu grimaça lestement en grognant.

– _Listen to me. I will not die. I will not succumb to any torture. My body will not fall, blowing my head against the ground. I will always be alive. It would be necessary to tear off my heart for this day to come._

Il retira l'arme blanche de la peau du canadien, qui, vivement, s'essuya le peu de sang qui coulait encore. Matthieu avait déjà pleins de croûtes à cet endroit à cause de lui, alors n'allait-il donc jamais arrêter avec ça ? Alfred lécha le liquide dégoulinant sur son couteau, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se couper la langue. Cette situation lui serai très ennuyeuse, si celle-ci venait à se réaliser. Tout en avalant le liquide d'hémoglobine, tel un vampire, il allait enfin sortir pour ainsi rejoindre sa voiture et partir, mais Matt le tira contre lui avant même qu'il ne pose le pied dehors. Ils étaient torse contre torse, les bras de Matthieu emprisonnant son "ami" dans son étreinte. Le canadien brisa la courte distance qui séparait encore leurs deux visages en l'embrassant, lui picorant et suçant ses douces lèvres légèrement sucrées et amèrement sanglantes, tout en allant déposer ses mains sur la nuque et le bas du dos de l'américain. Ce dernier lâcha un gémissement involontaire quand il sentit les mains baladeuses du canadien se promener un peu plus bas sur son corps. Son masque commençait à se fissurer de nouveau. Matt profita que la bouche d'Al' soit entrouverte pour y glisser sa langue et ainsi partir à la recherche de sa sœur, qu'il trouva sans aucune difficulté. Alfred s'était accroché à son "ami" , sa main droite lui tripotant ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et attachés en une queue de cheval, tandis que la gauche était cramponné à sa hanche. L'américain était si mignon aux yeux de Matthieu dans se genre de situation, si sensible et faible, n'assumant pas ses jérémiades. Matt le voulait, là, tout de suite, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'Alfred aurait dut être partit, cependant il était encore dans l'étreinte presque torride de son "ami" , à répondre à ses baisers, à se battre pour celui qui aura le dessus, leurs langues se disputant le haut du podium. Les verres de la paire de lunette aux branches noires d'Alfred étaient embuées par leurs souffles brûlants. En temps normal, le canadien l'aurait déjà attrapé pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, et ainsi continuer leur "jeu" sous les draps, cependant Matt savait que s'il le faisait, il se prendrait un rejet monumental et qu'il serai dans l'embarras le plus total, alors autant qu'il se contienne un minimum, avant de craquer et de le prendre sans aucunes préparations dans l'entrée. Le _hitman_ tira sur les cheveux du canadien, se collant un peu plus à lui et approfondissant encore leur énième baiser. Les gémissements que commençaient à pousser Al' à travers leurs embrassades étaient vraiment un appel à la luxure ; Matthieu ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il arrivait encore à se maîtriser.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent enfin, ils haletaient, les joues rougissantes, leurs visages cramoisis, un filet de bave reliant encore leurs lèvres. Le meurtrier réajusta son veston et replaça ses lunettes, alors que son compère se contenta juste de détourner le regard, le poing devant la bouche, l'air gêné. Alfred n'y prêta pas plus attention et le salua en un grand sourire avant de partir comme un voleur. Il avait reprit toute conscience et toute contenance en quelques secondes seulement, alors qu'il y a une minute à peine, son regard respirait la lascivité et était à l'extrême limite de l'orgasme, rien que par le plaisir que lui procurait son "amant" , de part ses baisers torrides et langoureux, de ses caresses ardentes si bien placées, de ses gentils mordillements sur ses lobes d'oreilles délicates. Le temps que la lésion sur son masque prenait pour se réparer était presque suspect. Lorsque que Matthieu se rendit enfin compte que son « ami » avait quitté la maison – il devait être trop occupé à se remettre de ses émotions – , il s'empressa de sortir à son tour, la voiture venant déjà de quitter son champ de vision, mais il entendait toujours les roues en marche.

– A-Ah, et ne taches pas tes vêtements cette fois ! C'est toujours moi qui passe la lessive ici ! **Cria le canadien, les mains autour de sa bouche tel un entonnoir, pour que peut-être Alfred l'entende.** Et c'est inhumain de chauffer les gens et de s'enfuir comme ça . . . Quoique, je l'ai un peu cherché, aussi.

[- - - - - -]

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que le _hitman_ était en route pour la frontière canado-américaine. Il avait allumé le chauffage dans sa voiture dont l'air était gelée – après être restée des jours sous le vent glaciale et les flocons canadiens, forcément . . . – , et avait déposé sa précieuse mallette noire sur le siège passager, aux côtés de quelques en-cas qu'il s'était achetés en chemin. Tout en ayant les mains serrées sur le volant de cuir noir, il jetait quelques regards à son téléphone portable allumé, posé devant lui, à côté du tableau des limitations de vitesse. Il riait intérieurement en lisant les messages que Matt avait commencé à lui envoyer depuis qu'il était partit ce matin, l'engueulant pour ne pas qu'il se salisse encore une fois avec du sang, qu'il l'avait mis dans une situation très embarrassante – Alfred avait éclaté de rire à ces messages-là – , et par la même occasion en lui répétant d'être d'une extrême prudence.

Il avait toujours été prudent. Se faire attraper était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à un tueur à gage, alors bien évidement qu'il prenait des précautions, c'en était l'évidence même. Les gants en latex transparents et jaunâtres étaient ses meilleurs amis pendant les assassinats, ne divulguant aucunes traces de ses doigts, préservant son anonymat, et donc sa survie. Il n'aimait pas la sensation que lui procurait cette matière sur ses mains, la trouvant très désagréable et gluante, mais Al' n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver derrière les barreaux, les mains enchaînées, à côtoyer d'autres dangereux criminels, à être condamné aux travaux forcés et à porter la tenue orange des prisonniers américains, qu'Alfred trouvait particulièrement hideux. Pas assez rouge à son goût. Et puis, il y avait aussi les crimes "discrets" , où il embrochait en moins de quelques secondes en lui mettant sa main ou un mouchoir devant la bouche pour ne pas qu'il hurle, ou bien tirait une balle d'un pistolet silencieux à distance sur sa cible, pouvant ainsi repartir le plus vite possible avec l'arme du crime sans laisser aucune trace. Quoique, quand c'était avec une arme à feu, et qu'il le pouvait, il allait voir s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer la balle utilisée. Quand Alfred faisait ça, il lui arrivait de devoir carrément aller chercher dans le macchabée du décédé, dans les profondeurs de ces entrailles sanguinolentes, ou bien tout simplement d'aller chercher aux alentours quand la balle avait traversé son corps. Qu'un expert en balistique judiciaire réussisse à le retrouver rien qu'avec une balle utilisée dans un de ses assassinats serai une situation bien problématique.

Des fois, le commanditaire lui demandait de faire disparaître le cadavre d'une certaine façon, ou bien souhaitait juste qu'Alfred s'en débarrasse, sans donner aucunes indications. Quand il n'y avait pas mention de la récupération ou de l'élimination du corps après l'assassinat, l'américain ne se prenait généralement pas la tête plus longtemps, il laissait le mort gisant, ce qui l'amenait à utiliser le meurtre "discret" . Il aimait tuer, en effet, mais il se disait qu'il ne devait pas y passer trop longtemps non plus. Car si ça se trouve, sa soif de meurtre lui montera à la tête, et lèvera même une arme sur Ma–

Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Jamais Alfred ne ferait une chose pareille, enfin. Il était certes pas bien mentalement, à apprécier assassiner et démembrer, mais pas Matthieu. Juste, pas lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui en empêchait, mais il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à s'imaginer le tuer ou même lui faire du mal volontairement. Son esprit bloquait, refusait catégoriquement de lui montrer ces images.

Alfred possédait un hangar aux États-Unis, sous un faux nom bien sûr ; que les forces de polices américaines rappliquent, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il y entreposait ses nombreux véhicules, tels que des voitures ou des motos, mais s'en servait principalement pour y cacher ses armes et ses corps, quand il ne savait pas quoi en faire – les ramener au Canada pour ainsi les enterrer derrière la maison qu'il partageait avec Matt était une mission bien trop dangereuse ; en plus, il y avait déjà trente macchabées d'enfouis sous la terre de l'arrière-maison . . . – . Cet endroit était comme son cimetière personnel, tous les cadavres en décomposition qu'il avait déjà tués dans son pays natal, Al' les déposaient dans son hangar qui puait la mort. Dans les cas un peu plus rares, quand sa cible résidait au Canada, il n'allait pas s'amuser à retourner dans l'Arizona – l'État dans lequel se trouvait son hangar macabre - pour les y emmagasiner, alors, il . . . Les enterrait derrière la maison de Matthieu . . . ?

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Six heures maintenant qu'il était sur les routes enneigées, et qu'il n'était toujours pas sortit du territoire du Nunavut. Mais quelle idée avait eu Matthieu d'aller vivre dans les tréfonds du Canada, aussi ! Ils auraient dut habiter à San Francisco dans l'État de la Californie, là où se trouvait la maison d'Alfred, la température était tellement meilleure, comparé au froid éternel canadien ! Et il avait la mer. Est-ce que Matt avait déjà vu la mer, la plage, les coquillages, d'ailleurs ? L'américain adorait se poser des questions stupides sur son compère du nord.

[- - - - - -]

Il était enfin arrivé, après deux jours de voyage en voiture. Après avoir quitté le Nunavut, il avait du traverser le Manitoba, le Saskatchewan, et puis enfin arrivé aux États-Unis, le Montana et enfin le Wyoming. Pour traverser la frontière, il avait pris soin d'abriter sa valise dans une cachette invisible qu'il avait construis lui-même, dans la portière gauche de sa voiture. Le _hitman_ avait repéré la demeure de sa cible, un certain monsieur Miller. Il habitait dans un appartement à Cheyenne. Le bâtiment n'avait pas été très dur à trouver. Le commanditaire voulait éliminer cet homme car il lui devait de l'argent depuis des mois – Miller était son employé, et lui était son patron – , et il n'avait toujours pas versé le moindre dollar. Et Miller avait eu le culot de coucher avec sa femme ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait contacté le tueur à gage américain, pour qu'il le tue si l'homme n'avait pas l'argent. Pour l'adultère, il désirait s'en occuper personnellement, en face à face, entre homme, si le tueur à gage ne l'avait pas tué avant. Le commanditaire était même aller jusqu'à préparer une mise en scène, comme quoi Alfred serait le neveu de ce dernier, et qu'il venait rendre visite à Miller pour lui proposer une affaire. Par chance, le criminel était assez bon comédien, alors ça lui convenait très bien. Et puis, il allait être très bien payé sur ce possible assassinat, alors comment ne pas accepter – même si l'homme avait l'argent, Alfred serait quand même payé – .

Alfred ressemblait vraiment à un _salaryman_ , avec sa veste et son pantalon noire, sa chemise blanche, ses chaussures cirées et sa valise. Un très jeune _salaryman_ , certes – il faisait très bien ses vingt-et-un ans – , mais il restait assez crédible. Réajustant sa tenue, il sonna à la porte de sa cible. Mason Miller, quarante-deux ans, employé dans une entreprise de meubles, veuf, deux enfants ; il avait le profil d'un homme plus qu'ordinaire, comme on en croisait tous les jours dans la rue. Miller résidait au cinquième et dernier étage du bâtiment, avec vu sur le carrefour de béton qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas, des lampadaires noirs et des arbres décorant ce croisement des quatre routes. Alfred patientait devant le porche de l'homme qu'il devra peut-être assassiner, un doigt sur la sonnette, tapotant du pied, sa main gauche tenant son si précieux bagage. La porte s'ouvrit, avec lenteur, comme de la méfiance, laissant apparaître un homme, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt sûrement, aux cheveux noirs tels les ailes d'un corbeau, aux yeux bleus tel la couleur des profondeurs des océans, et à une barbe de deux jours sur le bout du menton. C'était lui, monsieur Mason Miller. L'homme qui allait possiblement bientôt mourir. Sa faucheuse venait d'arriver.

– B-Bonjour ? **Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, quelque peu réticent.**  
– Je suis Alfred. **Il sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.** Le neveu de votre patron, vous savez . . .  
– Oh, c'est vous ! Entrer donc !

Il se poussa, pour ainsi laisser le « neveu » entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et franchi le seuil de la porte brune, arrivant directement dans le salon. Il y avait un tapis sur le sol de planches, sur lequel reposait un canapé kaki ainsi qu'une table basse et un meuble en bois sombre, portant un écran de télévision et un lecteur. Il y avait quelques tableaux sur le mur, pas vraiment transcendants aux yeux du blond, les trouvant plutôt monotones et sans intérêts, ainsi qu'une fenêtre donnant sur la route et le carrefour. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil un manteau accroché, semblant être celui de Miller, mais accompagné d'un autre, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'une femme. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Alfred grogna, ses idées venant d'être balayées d'un coup de main. Il se devait de trouver une solution à se problème, et le plus vite possible.

– Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? **Proposa le brun.**  
– Un café. **Répondit-il simplement, s'asseyant sur le sofa.**

Le criminel s'installa confortablement, les mains sur les genoux, zieutant un peu partout autour de lui, espérant trouver quelque chose pour le distraire. Ça puait le propre. Mason revint à peine quelques instants plus tard, deux soucoupes et deux tasses dans les mains. Il s'assit devant le "neveu" en lui tendant son café, qu'il prit. Après avoir bu une bonne et longue gorgée du liquide auburn, le brun posa sa soucoupe et regarda le jeune homme devant lui.

– Et donc, cette affaire ? **Il semblait impatient.**  
– Hm. **Le blond posa sa tasse de même, tout en croisant sa jambe droite sur l'autre, pressant ses doigts contre leurs jumelles de l'autre main.** Je tiens une entreprise en Virginie, nous vendons des parfums et des cosmétiques de luxe ; j'en suis le président-directeur général. Nous sommes encore petit, mais nous gagnons déjà beaucoup, le taux de rentabilité est très confortable, et nous sommes en forte croissance dans nos chiffres d'affaires depuis nos débuts. Votre patron actuel, et également mon oncle, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous savez faire vendre, de ce qu'il m'a raconté. Vous arrivez à exposer tous les points positifs des produits avec éloquence, faisant même oublier aux consommateurs leurs plus gros points noirs. Votre capacité de persuasion nous serait forte utile, vous savez ? Cependant, il s'agit d'un secteur très exigeant, et sans cesse dominé par les grandes marques. Néanmoins, ce serait un travail très lucratif, autant dans vos intérêts que dans les miens. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma proposition est la suivante : Voulez-vous rejoindre notre entreprise, monsieur Miller ?

Le concerné sembla à la fois surprit et heureux. Il se leva, attrapa les mains d'Alfred avant de les secouer de bas en haut, un grand sourire sur son visage et les yeux pétillants.

– Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je relèverai tous les obstacles pour être le plus efficace possible !

Al' sourit de même. Mais au fond de lui, il se turlupinait l'esprit à chercher un moyen de lui faire dire s'il avait l'argent ou non, et rapidement, il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère. C'était étrange. Il y avait bien une seconde veste sur le porte-manteau, et pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de troisième personne dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas même entendu un bruit suspect venant d'un autre endroit que le salon. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ici. Le blond ne serait pas calme s'il ne faisait rien, les bras battants. Et surtout, s'il n'avait pas la confirmation d'une troisième personne dans l'appartement. Il devait le savoir, mais le demander à Mason de but en blanc serait bien trop suspect et lui éveillerai immédiatement des soupçons.

– Qu'avez-vous dans votre valise, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
– Ma mallette ? **Il la regarda, posé entre ses jambes, sur le tapis.** Oh. Dedans, il y a juste les papiers que vous devez signer pour notre entreprise.  
– Très bien ! Je dois donc les signer de suite !  
– Effectivement.

Merde. Il s'était mis tout seul dans un cas des plus problématiques. En voulant chercher une justification éclaire au contenus de son bagage noir, il avait lâché qu'il y a avait les documents que le brun devait signer. Grossière erreur. Maintenant, il s'attendait à ce que le tueur l'ouvre et en sorte les papiers à signer ; Mason avait même déjà préparé son stylo, qu'il avait sortis de sa veste. S'il y avait bel et bien une troisième personne ici présente, et qu'Alfred se trouvait dans la contrainte de poser la question fatidique sur l'argent à Miller, il se ferait immédiatement repérer, alors il devrait faire taire le nouvel arrivant au plus vite ainsi que sa cible. Ce second assassinat ne figurant en aucun cas dans le contrat, il se ferait bien engueuler et traité d'incompétent. La pire chose que l'on pourrait lui dire, qu'il était un _hitman_ incompétent et inutile ne faisant pas correctement et sérieusement son travail.

En attendant, l'employé regardait toujours Alfred, sourire aux lèvres, stylo à encre à la main droite, prêt à signer les documents. L'assassin se devait de prendre ce risque, il en était dans l'obligation.

– Sommes-nous seuls ? **Tenta le blond, pertinemment conscient des risques qu'il encourait à présent.**  
– Hm, o-oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Mason venait tout d'un coup de se mettre à transpirer. Cette réaction cachait quelque chose. Cachait la réalité qu'ils étaient trois ici. Le "président-directeur général" fronça les sourcils, demandant implicitement de lui dire la vérité. Il fixa Mason sans dériver le regard, voulant le pousser à avouer sans même à avoir à utiliser la parole. L'aîné des deux hommes déviait les yeux pour ne pas tomber sur le regard perçant d'Alfred, mal-à-l'aise. Ce dernier soupira, se rendant finalement compte que ça ne marcherait pas de cette façon.

– Il y a une troisième personne ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Comment ?  
– N'essayez pas de nier, j'ai bien vu le deuxième manteau de femme accroché au mur, et votre embarras quand je vous ai demandé si nous étions seuls. Et bien, aller la sortir de sa cachette.  
– . . . Elle est partit, de toute façon.  
– Partit ?  
– Je . . . J'étais effectivement avec quelqu'un, mais, croyant qu'il s'agissait de mon patron, j'ai paniqué et alors j'ai préféré la faire sortir par la sortie de secours . . .

Le blond se donna une claque mentale. Et dire qu'il s'était torturé l'esprit pour rien. Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il savait désormais si ils étaient seuls ou non, et c'était effectivement le cas. Il se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Mason. Mais, attendez une seconde . . . Si le brun avait fait sortir la femme par la porte de derrière, car il croyait qu'il s'agissait de son patron derrière la porte en train de sonner, c'était qu'il était avec . . . Et bien. C'est joli, tout ça. Le criminel soupira, avant de regarder sa cible droit dans les yeux.

\- Passons à un sujet plus sérieux, si vous le voulez bien, monsieur Miller. **Il marqua une longue pause, le temps de réajuster son col**. L'argent.  
\- L'argent ? **Répéta ce dernier, confus.**  
\- Oui, l'argent. Celui que vous devez à . . . "Mon oncle" .

Miller ouvrit en grand ses yeux et bondit hors du canapé, pris d'une peur soudaine. Il venait d'enfin réaliser qu'Alfred n'était pas venu pour l'emploi, mais pour la somme qu'il devait à son « oncle » . . . La cible se sentit, comme, trahit. Le sourire sur le visage du « président-directeur général » se déforma, donnant presque un résultat de folie pure. Le cœur de Mason rata un bond. Il était mort, à l'intérieur. Mort de peur face à ce sourire tout droit venu des tréfonds de l'Enfer.

– Alors ?

Il était apeuré et rendus à cet état rien que par l'expression qu'il arborait sur ces lèvres ? Haha. Alfred avait hâte de voir sa réaction quand il serait à quelques doigts de sa mort.

– Je ne me répéterai pas indéfiniment : Avez-vous l'argent, monsieur Miller ?  
– N-Non, je ne l'ai pas encore ! Enfin, je n'ai que le quart ! C-Comprenez, il ne m'a donné qu'une semaine pour r-réunir les trente mille dollars, et avec- ah ! **Il cria en apercevant Alfred s'approcher, armé d'un couteau, ayant agrippé sa mallette à la volé, toujours de la main gauche.  
–** Vous n'avez pas son argent, en somme.  
– Ou-Oui ! Mais dans un mois, je l'aurai, m-même si c'est hors limite ! J'ai juste besoin d'un p-p-peu plus de temps !  
– Vous ne l'avez pas dans l'immédiat pour faire court ; c'est fort ennuyeux. Il vous avez laissé une chance de vous en sortir en vie, vous savez ? Mais je suis dans la contrainte de devoir vous tuer. J'espérais ne pas me salir les mains cette fois, pour ne pas encore faire hurler Matt, mais, manifestement . . .

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de l'homme effrayé et désarmé, mort de peur, collé contre le mur de bois. Le criminel s'abaissa à son niveau, et se délecta de la stupeur sur le visage de la victime, futur macchabée, en ce si magnifique sourire déformé qui terrorisait encore plus Miller.

– Mais, voyons le bon côté des choses. Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mon nouveau jouet, moi qui ai attendu des mois avant de le recevoir !

Monsieur Miller était au bord de l'évanouissement ou de la crise cardiaque, son visage étant désormais pâle, comme celui d'un vampire. "Je vais mourir . . ." se répétait-il dans sa tête, des sanglots commençant à couler de ses yeux bleus. Il regarda le sol, ne voulant pas voir ce psychopathe l'achever. Alfred ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et releva presque brutalement son visage vers lui.

– Monsieur Miller, vous souvenez-vous de la subite mort de votre femme ?

Alfred venait de volontairement toucher un sujet sensible. Il allait mourir dans quelques instants, alors autant qu'il soit mis au courant, non ?

– C-C-Comment vo-vous savez ç-ç-ça . . . ? **Il bégaya, ses dents claquant.  
–** Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui fut responsable de son assassinat ? **Lâcha le blond, le plus naturellement du monde.**

Tué. On venait de le tuer. Pas réellement, mais à l'intérieur on venait de l'achever. Il ne laissa même pas la cible de parler, qu'Al' lui colla sa main – recouverte d'un gant en latex – sur sa bouche, pour ne pas qu'il hurle trop fort à la mort et alerte ainsi les voisins. Quoique, sa machine était tout aussi bruyante. Si des gens venaient à rappliquer, il s'enfuirait par la porte de derrière.

Plus un bruit se fit entendre, le silence totale ; à l'exception d'un hurlement tonitruant d'effroi et du son crispant d'une scie en marche.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !  
Oui, je viens totalement de vous pondre un chapitre de 5 429 mots. J'étais inspiré.e m'voyez u.u ?  
Nan en vrai j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable pour l'écriture de ce chapitre '^' .  
Ce dernier devait sortir initialement jeudi seize, comme le mardi soir j'avais super bien avancé le chapitre et que je comptais le terminer ainsi que le peaufiner les mercredi et jeudi suivants, mais on va dire que le temps – et les études – m'a pris de court.  
Ah et le chapitre suivant sera entièrement du flash-back ! Parce que c'est bien beau tout ce qui se passe actuellement – le presque lemon dans l'entrée- /SBAF/ – mais faut bien expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés là nos deux nords-américains.  
Je suis fier.e de ce chapitre, même si j'aime moins la fin. En fait, ça devait être plus long, mais comme ça m'aurai plus qu'ennuyé.e car cette scène n'aurai strictement rien apporté à l'histoire – quoique, l'assassinat de Miller ne sert à rien de base mais bref – j'ai préféré l'écourter, parce que ça aurait été chiant autant pour vous que pour moi. Mais bref.  
Et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes ;-; mais ils devraient être tous corrigées bientôt ( Et n'hésitez pas à corriger ma phrase en anglais s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ( Je la trouve trop transparente pour être anglaise en fait XD ! ) ! ) !


End file.
